Sephiria Lechaos
|-|Base= |-|SO - Diviner Vision= Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Sephiria is an antagonist in the G. I. story. Being a descendant of Lilith Lechaos, she's a powerful witch who is seen as a great threat to the lands of Greifor Ysustrata. (To be expanded) Appearance Should be the same as the drawings in this page. In the story, she was initially described as follows: Personality To be added. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 'Unknown, ''at least '''High 8-C Name: Sephiria Lechaos Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Witch, Last of the Lechaos Lineage Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychokinesis allows her the use of: Telekinesis (Type 1 - can also be used for Attack Reflection), Telepathy (can also be used for Mind Reading) and Remote Viewing to observe multiple locations at once. Energy Manipulation, possibly Aether Manipulation with Energeia (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Mind Control and Soul Removal (the Lucasta Knights who knew of her powers, feared that she would do so upon her arrival or open way to the Land of the Dead - though this last one could be simply a metaphor for the act of killing them.), Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Absorption (the red markings around her dress take their color by absorbing and crystallizing the blood of those she has killed. Because Energeia flows through all, the dress in itself is her weapon and grows stronger - it serves several functions, and amplifying her innate powers is one of them.), Soul Destruction (capable of destroying souls to an extent where not a fragment of them moves on to the afterlife), Immortality (Type 8, what defines her as Sephiria is deeply engraved in existence like a scar - as the Component of Chaos in the pages of Creation. Stated the blood she carries represents the new facet of Chaos) Overwhelming Aura (Due to her immense levels of Energeia, her presence causes Magical Jamming, which interferes with and weakens or nullifies the powers of those in her vicinity if she is not self-suppressed). Chaos Manipulation allows her to disrupt and negate or bypass resistances. Barrier Creation and Sealing (Erected a barrier around the Temple that could prevent mental interference from passing and isolated it from the outside world with Magic) , Can breach forcefields and dispel seals, Energy Sensing (Sensed traces of energy from people who had left a temple 7 days before her arrival), High Resistance to Pain, Law, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation (The SO's power had erased countless beings over the ages, growing ever stronger with each fallen one - having also gathered the force of the world's elements. Sephiria resisted its powers and Laws, then overcame its attempt to merge and destroy her from within- ultimately absorbing and corrupting it.), resistant to Ice manipulation (seen as a threat by Testament of the Frozen Fate, who specializes in this type of magic), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Likely Low-Godly to Mid-Godly due to her Immortality. Also regenerated from all damage she had suffered from the SO upon absorbing its power), Has "a sublimated perception of the present world" - though what that means is unknown as of yet. As the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Sephiria should be resistant to the powers she herself has displayed. 'Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Large Building Level (Has been noted as capable of destroying a great Cathedral with ease if she wanted to. Should be far superior to the likes of any adventurer who roams the land, some of which are rumored in Chapter One as "having the capability to reduce mountains to rubble". However, it is unknown if Sephiria is more powerful physically or through other means of Magic.) Speed: Subsonic (More than capable of reacting to the Knights of Lucasta, who should be more swift than Yamato - who moved fast enough for Demetrius and Bridget to barely notice, much less follow his movements.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (lifted a soldier clad in heavy armor by his neck, with one hand and no visible effort). Much Higher with Psychokinesis (threw multiple soldiers around like ragdolls, all at once. Telekinetically crushed many of them right along with their own armor). Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building Level (Her levels of Energeia should scale to her defensive capacity, making her body as resistant to damage as the destruction her powers can bring. Her immortality and regeneration make her hard to kill.) Range: Melee range physically, much farther with Magic (created a barrier that surrounded the entire Vide-Divina Shrine and isolated it from outside interference up to an unknown distance). Unknown for her Vision. Stamina: Has yet to be shown tiring in battle. Ultimately unknown as the only occasion where Sephiria was shown to exert herself so far was not related to stamina and yet, also something she soon recovered from - considering this was also prior to a notorious increase in her power, and that her Energeia reserves are said to be off the charts at some point, it should be fair to assume that her stamina is at least high enough to fight for hours on end. Mocked a soldier who claimed she would be low on magic after fighting many of his comrades. Intelligence: '''As a witch of legendary lineage, Sephiria has vast knowledge of not only magic but of the story of the world Greifor to an extent that is above anything a regular person could ever dream of. Knowing things of ages past and some others that are mostly lost to time, she is rather capable of accessing the situation at hand and keen in making plans in advance or reacting accordingly to how others might behave or are acting around her presence. '''Weaknesses: * None notable. Equipment * Sublime Orb - Of the Diviner Vision: To be expanded. Notable Techniques/Attacks * Psychokinesis: '''To be expanded. * '''Anarchy Eyesight: '''A power mentioned in her character profile but whose effects are still a mistery. It's apparently a result of her Chaotic Vision merging with the powers of the SO. Other details should eventually have light shed upon them. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: December 31 Horoscope/Zodiac: Capricorn Birthplace, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Values: Mostly unknown. Eye Color: Red. Hair Color: Mostly purple, with a few magenta-colored locks. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Herself/The Lechaos Lineage of Witches. Gallery Facts about the character - I associate her a lot with the song Exile, by the Synth-pop duo Hurts. - More to come. (January 12, 2019)